Sky, Shine, Stop, Smile
by TheGreenReaper
Summary: Tsuna becomes Hibari's friend long befor his becomes his, maybe, boss. Moreover Tsuna manages to charm (read guilt trip) everyone into becoming his friend and later swear loyalty to him, as his guardians and allies. Tsuna just wants friends, dammnit. A bit of AU.
1. Of prologues and first steps

**A/N: Hey there. So I hope you're going to enjoy my new story. While I love Gokudera and Yamamoto it always annoyed me a bit, that Tsuna would mainly hang out with them and their friendship was the most developed out of the group. What about Hibari and Mukuro and tons of other characters with which I would have liked to see a developed friendship. So I thought about writing a story about friendship and family, with a bit of romance later on. Because I think Tsuna has the potential of being everybody's best friend.**

**Warning: slash (male/male) in later chapters, a bit of a procastinating author with lots of side problems and problems with my tenses; english is not my mother langueg so sorry for that**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR! If I would there would be lots of Hibari, Mukuro, Varia and Vongola 1st Generation.**

**Enjoy! Ciaossu!**

It all started with an _'I will bite you to death, herbivore!'_.

Well actually it all started when Tsuna was eight and the other kids learned pleasure in hurting him with more than their words.

But in truth everything started when Tsunayoshi Sawada, an adorable brunette with doe like eyes, was late for school. Again.

"Hieeeeee!", shouted little Tsuna as he was rushing down the stairs. He shut the front door with a hurried 'Goodbye' to his mother.

"Ara, Tsu-kun is going to be late again.", chuckled Nana Sawada, the mother of Tsuna.

Meanwhile, little Tsuna rushed to get on time, even though he had a feeling he would be late again.

Just as he saw the front gate of the school and started to breath in relief his doe like eyes immediately widened when he saw who was waiting at the front gate for him.

"Look, No-Good Tsuna is late again.", sneered one of his classmates and bully.

"B-but you're also l-la-te.", pointed little Tsuna out, before he realized what he said.

"What was that, No-Good Tsuna?", asked another boy growling at Tsuna.

"N-nothing.", whimpered Tsuna casting his eyes downward.

The guys leered at him and Tsuna knew what was going to follow, when one of them caught his wrist in a bruising grip and dragged him behind the school.

They threw a few punches and kicked him with their feet while he was on the ground. Tsuna was whimpering and openly crying, while the other kids where taunting him.

"Please, help.", cried little Tsuna, who still had hope that one day somebody will help him. But he also knew he had no friends and wished for that to change.

Nobody ever stood up for him because they thought he was useless. Even Kyoko, the kindest girl in the school tended to avoid him.

Tsuna cried even harder. Nobody was ever going to help him.

"**For crowding and disrupting the peace in Nanimori I shall bite you to death herbivores!"**, said a menacing voice and suddenly his bullies stopped and cried in pain. Tsuna watched in wonder how one after another they dropped like flies on the ground.

Tsuna looked at his savior. A boy older than him, with jet black hair, and a black jacket draped on his shoulders. He was handling two wooden tonfas, not that young Tsuna knew what a tonfa was. To him it simply looked like the boy was handling two sticks. Tsuna knew the boy. Everybody in Nanimori knew him.

With his two sticks (_tonfas_) he quickly took control of the whole school, including the teachers. Nobody dared to step out of line when he was around. His name: _Hibari Kyoya._

The other boys scrambled on the floor and started running.

Tsuna shook in relief and stuttered. "Th-thank you Hi-hibari-san."

And then the dreaded words that changed everything were uttered: "I will bite you to death, herbivore!"

"Hieeeeeee!", and so for the first time in his life (but to his dismay, not the last) Tsuna was 'biten to death' – even though, thinking back on it years later, Hibari had been much gentler then he was with others.

And the first step towards their strange friendship was taken.

Tsuna goes home bruised that day and his mother fusses over him. But he is strangely happy.

"Mama, will you teach me how to make a bento?",asks little Tsuna of his bemused mother.

But Nana, with no daughter to pass her secrets to is more than pleased to teach him – she secretly thinks Tsu-kun would make an adorable housewife, but keeps her opinion to herself, least Iemistsu finds out and comes to lock his adorable son in a tower or something.

It is only two weeks later, that Tsuna is satisfied with his bento.

In the two weeks nobody has bothered Tsuna again and that only makes him more determined to make the absolute bento.

At lunch break Tsuna searches the whole school but when he doesn't find him his lower lip begins to wobble and his eyes to water. He makes for an adorable image, but also a weak one.

Some bigger boys see him and make his way towards him. The bento his crudely thrown on the ground along side Tsuna.

But when one of the boys makes a move to stomp on the bento, little Tsuna feels a flame roar up inside him and he tackles the bigger boy to the ground. Due to the surprise, the bully lets himself be tackled.

The others quickly get over their shock and make a move to jump Tsuna, if not one of them spotting the demon, ehm, Hibari, making his way towards them. They quickly run.

"Herbivore!", threatens Hibari taking his tonfas out.

But Tsuna is so happy, that his face instantly brightens and Hibari pauses a moment in surprise.

He gently picks the bento up and presents it to Hibari, whit a shy smile and rosy cheeks.

Were Nana there she would have already started making wedding plans.

Hibari just stares from the bento to the herbivore in front of him, for the first time in his life unsure of the situation.

When too much times passes, Tsuna's face slowly transforms into that of a kicked puppy, and Hibari, panicking takes the bento from him. Tsuna's smile outshines the sun and Hibari finds his breath catches in his troath.

The second step towards their weird friendship is taken.


	2. Friends

**A/N: Holy fish. You guys have no idea how happy I was to see how many of you read my story. I was a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews, but you can't have everything, right (shoves a pouting Tsuna in your face)? Anyway this is my thanks. Don't get used to it cause I don't have that much time on my hands. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warning: A bit of an AU, slash in later chapters.**

**Ciaossu!**

Tsuna is sitting on the rooftop of the school, waiting for Hibari to show up.

He doesn't have to wait much longer for Hibari to appear. He swiftly sits himself next to Tsuna and begins to eat from the bento presented to him (it is now tradition for Tsuna to cook him meals- Nana is making wedding plans).

They eat in silence like usual. Hibari does not like small talk and Tsuna does not mind the silence because at least he spends it with someone.

Tsuna though is more quite than usual, has been for the last few weeks and Hibari does notice, he is just as socially awkward as Tsuna himself, but that might be by his own choice.

Tsuna is scared, plain and simple. The end of the school year approaches and he know that next year Hibari, his first and only friend, his protector, his bigger brother, _his_, will move to middle-school.

Tsuna is scared of the bullies that will resurface, yes, but he is more scared that Hibari will forget about him. Or worse, he will realize what a No-Good he is and hate him.

A tonfa meets his head.

"Hiieeee! Why did you do that Hibari-kun?", pouts Tsuna because he is 99% sure he didn't do anything wrong (fine, 80%...Hiieeeee, Hibari didn't know that Tsuna didn't do his homework yesterday, right?).

"Herbivore the bell rang. Are you planning to be late?", threatens Hibari.

Tsuna sights in relief that it's just that and quickly dashes to the door.

Just as he reaches it: "Oh and herbivore. Don't think I didn't know you didn't do your homework."

A loud 'Hieeeeeeeeeee!' that closes the school for the day, due to the fact that teacher think it's a gas leak, is heard through Nanimori.

The hated day is closer and closer and Tsuna would have never thought he would wish for the school not to end.

Tsuna, because he doesn't know how to deal with it, starts avoiding Hibari. Whenever he hears screams of terror he take a wide turn, eve though he can swear there is an increase in screams and a decrease in the time between them. Tsuna doesn't dwell much on it.

His mother is worried because he hasn't made two bentos in a while.

Is two days before the school end when Tsuna and Hibari see each other again, but Hibari ignores him in favor of beating someone else up.

Tsuna is hurt, even though he should expect it. After all he was the first to ditch Hibari. But it doesn't make it any more comforting to his young mind, when not even a rise of a tonfa is directed towards him.

One day before the school ends the bullies catch wind of the fact that Tsuna's protector isn't around.

Tsuna goes home bruised and in tears and it's not because of an almost comforting pair of tonfas.

The day the school ends students and teachers alike seem relieved. That is all except Tsuna.

In a gloomy mood Tsuna makes his way towards his home. Only to be intercepted by two of his classmates.

"What's the matter No-Good Tsuna? Where is that monster you're hanging with?", sneers one of them.

"Yeah. He finally got some sense not to hang out with the likes of you. It is the only good thing that monster did in his life.", laughs the other.

Tsuna screams a bit like a feral animal. He feels a comforting, yet strong fire growing inside of him. They could insult him all they want, but nobody insulted Hibari.

"Hibari-kun is an amazing person. So what if he'll leave me next year. He's going to grow even stronger and become even more awesome. Hibari-kun is not a monster!You..you...herbivores!", screams Tsuna enraged.

To be completely honest Tsuna still doesn't know what an herbivore is, but it sounds really cool and threatening when Hibari says it.

"Why you little...", growls one of them only to be hit be a tonfa on the head.

The other one takes one look at the attacker, shrieks like a little girl and leaves trails on the road as he runs.

Tsuna shyly looks at his protector.

"Hello Hibari-kun.", he mumbles.

He is rewarded with a tonfa to his head.

"What did I do now?", pouts Tsuna rubbing his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?", demands Hibari and Tsuna avoids his gaze.

"Herbivore...", he warns narrowing his eyes.

"Because I was afraid of what you would say. That you would completely shrug it off. Because you would think of me as a No-Good.", admits Tsuna looking down.

"What does it matter. Aren't we …..", mumbled Hibari.

"Huh?", huffs Tsuna confused, tilting his head to the side.

He swears Hibari is blushing lightly.

"Friends? Aren't we..." And now Hibari is the hesitant one.

He is rewarded with a Tsuna smile with a side of happines and sprinkles of rainbows.

And then he is rewarded with an armful of a brunet. Tsuna's hair tickles his chin but for a moment he squeezed tighter. And then...

"Hieeee! Hibari-kun what was that for?"

"Don't use words you don't know the meaning of."

Ans Tsuna smiles.

He isn't afraid anymore.

The new school year begins and Tsuna makes his way to the rooftop for his lunch. It would be lonely without Hibari, Tsuna thinks.

"Where is my lunch, herbivore?"

"Hieee! Hibari-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Are you telling me herbivore that I can not choose when I want to move to middle-school?"

'Yes', thinks Tsuna, but has enough self preservation instinct.

"I still haven't enforced enough discipline in this school.", says Hibari strongly, but a fair blush is dusting his cheeks.

Tsuna laughs and shares his lunch with Hibari.

He doesn't know how many steps towards their friendship they have taken, but they don't need to be counted anymore. They can only go forward.


	3. Kyoya and Tsunayoshi

**A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awile but I've been busy. Anyway thanks to everyone who faved and followed and reviwed. I hope to see more reviews in the future because I love to read them. Anyway, you may notice that my timeline is a bit hazy, but that's because i have no idea about the school sistem in Japan. If somebody would be as kind to inform me (I know there is google but I'm too lazy) please and thank you. The chapter is as always not edited so please excuse any mistakes. I think next chapter Reborn comes in a rather... electrifying manner.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Enjoy. Ciaossu!**

Tsuna had his pouting face for three weeks straight in order for him to convince Hibari-kun to come with him to the festival.

Since Hibari took over the disciplinary committee he was always so busy. Add tutoring Tsuna in his free time and his schedule is full. And well, let's not forget Hibari's fear of crowding (Hibari says is aversion. Tsuna disagrees. Hibari takes his tonfas out. Tsuna agrees).

Hibari is wearing a black kimono, while Tsuna himself is wearing an orange one.

They go from stall to stall and for whatever reason Hibari receives money from the vendors.

Tsuna is surprised by how much this doesn't faze him.

"Hey, Hibari-kun? Hibari-kun?", asks Tsuna quite frustrated because Hibari is not paying any attention to him.

"Yo Tetsu, call me Daichi. I've already told you a hundred times."

"Is it okay Aomine-kun? We've known each other for only two months.", asks a nearly expressionless voice.

"Tetsu.", growls the other playfully, "Two months is more than enough if we hit it off."

Tsuna catches only that part of the conversation but is enough to make him even more frustrated and pouting.

Ha, two months? What a joke. Try a year and something and still be stuck with 'Herbivore' and 'Hibari-kun'.

It's not fair.

"Hibari-kun, why don't we go the the fishing booth...", Tsuna trails off and looks into the sea of people.

"Hieeeeeeeee! Hibari-kun?!"

'_Okay, stay calm. In situations like this you have the taser Hibari-kun gave you. No. No. That was for when you're attacked. Then if possible leave clues...No. That's for when you're kidnapped. Oh, you need to search for water and food and shelter...NO! That's for when you're lost in the woods. Hieeee. What did Hibari-kun say you have to do when you're lost?',_ thought a mildly panicking Tsuna.

"...and he never stays in a place...", caught Tsuna a snippet of conversation.

_'That's it! I have to move around. I am not allowed to stay in the place I got lost.'_ With this epiphany Tsuna begins his walk. He wonders why he almost feels Hibari's tonfas connect with his head.

After one hour of walking aimlessly Tsuna is convinced he did something wrong. The festival isn't funny when he's alone and all his money is to Hibari in case he loses it or something (Tsuna thinks they underestimate him... or he would if he wouldn't be lost). His stomach growls and he saw at least ten booths that had some amazing games and prises.

What did he do wrong?

"You have to stay in place or else...", he catches another part of a conversation.

Tsuna pales... when you're lost you have to remain in the place you were lost or if too much times has passed and nobody found you, you had to go to either the entrance or an information booth.

Tsuna looks almost like a ghost. Hibari was going to murder him. And nobody will ever find his body.

"Hieeeeeee! I don't want to die!", he shouts and people look strangely at him. Parents steer their children in another direction.

_'It's okay. You only have to return to the place where you were lost.'_ Tsuna looks around. For a relatively small town the festival is big._ 'You have no idea where you are, do you? Yep. The entrance? Nope.'_

He almost cries.

"The fireworks are about to start!", exclaims a voice from his right.

And Tsuna sheds a few tears of frustration.

What he wanted most from this day was to see the fireworks with Hibari. They already talked about seeing them from the temple...

The temple!

Tsuna began to shove people out of his way. Because the temple was at a high place he could see it. Hopefully Hibari was there.

As he arrives at the bottom he begins to climb the stairs. He never did so much sport in his life.

He pants and coughs but he arrives at the top. He looks hopefully around but nobody is there.

He looks down at the crowd and by chance he sees him. He is going in the opposite direction.

"Hibari-kun!", shout Tsuna, knowing that were he to run down the stairs he would break his neck. And then Hibari would bite him to death. He doesn't want Hibari to bite him to death.

He is surrounded by the disciplinary comittee. Some of the bolder ones who haven't learned to call him 'President' like Kusakabe-san did, are calling him 'Hibari-san'. So between them and the crowd is no wonder Hibari doesn't hear him. He probably doesn't even listen, too annoyed because of the crowding.

Tsuna lookes desolated before the fire enters his eyes. He takes a big gulp of air and...

"KYOYA-KUN!", he shouts like he's never shouted in his life before.

Hibari looks up. The entire disciplinary committee shuts up and even a few bystanders look up surprised.

Tsuna watches as Hibari looks at his subordinates so they don't follow him and then climbs the stairs at the top he takes his tonfas out and grits:

"Herbivore...", before Tsuna throws himself in his arms.

Hibari doesn't even blink, used to it by now. Besides nobody can resist a hug from Tsuna. Nobody.

"Tsunayoshi!", chastises him Tsuna.

"Huh?", asks Hibari in a totally undignified manner and people have now idea how lucky they are, not to be there, or they would have been bitten to death.

Downstairs a collective sneeze is heard.

"Call me Tsunayoshi. We're friends aren't we?" And he smiles that irresistible smile.

"Tsunayoshi.", tries Hibari.

Tsuna's smile widens.

"And can I call you Kyoya?", smiles Tsuna shyly.

Hibari thinks for a moment and hesitantly nods. Tsuna beams.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna is to happy to notice the tone of the voice.

"Tsunayoshi what did I tell you about doing if you're lost? Actually why were you lost in the first place?"

His tonfas are out.

Tsuna's HIEEEE is almost drowned by the fireworks. Almost.

People downstairs are really happy they decided against seeing the fireworks from the temple.


	4. Reborn

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks guys. Your favs and followings brightened my days. Also thanks to those who reviewed. Yes last chapter there was a hint of Kuroko in celebration of the new season. Also please excuse my horrible pun in this chapter.**

**Please leave a comment and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR!**

**Enjoy! Ciaossu! **

This is the life!, thinks Tsuna one afternoon when he sits with Hibari on the school rooftop just relaxing.

Hibari has finished his duties as the chairman of the disciplinary committee and has a little free time.

They eat Tsuna's special bento and barely talk.

"Tsunayoshi your English grades have improved.", breaks Hibari the silence.

"That's only because Kyoya-kun is tutoring me.", answers Tsuna smiling.

"Hn."

Tsuna giggles. Hibari would not, for the life of him agree that he is an amazing tutor. That he can actually interact with someone and teach them.

Hibari looks at him when he chuckles but doesn't say anything. Even though Tsuna is sure, he will regret it later.

Hibari's patrolling is starting so he walks Tsuna home. Nana invites him in, saying she has to show him something.

Both Tsuna and Hibari are confused. For the past few months Nana has asked them about places and colors and suits, flowers and cakes and she even made them make a list with people they hold dear. Nana's actions leave them puzzled.

Hibari politely declines (in which he does not threaten Nana or tell her he doesn't like crowding).

Tsuna looks at him and laughs when Nana insist to at least hug him and his cheeks take a red tint.

Hibari glares at him.

"Till tomorrow Kyoya-kun!", he shouts.

("Ara, Tsu-kun already calls Hibari-kun, Kyoya-kun.", giggles his mom and Tsuna actually gets shivers down his spine. He has a random image of himself in a white dress and doesn't know why.)

Tsuna fondly looks at Hibari. This is the life. Nothing will change that.

Oh how he would regret his thoughts in a few short days.

X

It's a few days later that Nana receives a letter telling her about a tutor who will 'Raise the leader of the next generation'

Nana sighs. She knows this day needed to come. The day when Tsuna will be recognized as a mafia boss. She just thinks he is still to young.

Of course Nana knows that Iemitsu is involved in the mafia. She may be an airhead, but just like her Tsu-kun she is more observant then people give her credit. Besides, before that nice old man came with Iemitsu, Nono or something, she saw the flames on Tsuna's forehead.

Seriously, Iemitsu acts like she isn't the one who raised Tsu-kun almost alone.

And let's not forget that mister assassin who somehow discovered their existence. He received a nice concussion, courtesy of Nana's frying pan and found himself being interrogated in a laundry room.

The only comment the assassin was able to give his famiglia upon returning was _Never underestimate housewives. _Incidentally he also retreated from the crime scene and moved to Paraguay. It has something to do with his sudden phobia of washing machines.

Nana, on the other hand found out that her husband is the boss of an external agency of one of the biggest mafia families.

After that, through searching through her husband's things (and Iemitsu should be more careful, who bring a gun home? Tsu-kun could injure himself. Nana is baffled how he was able to hide it from her for this long) she also discovered that Tsu-kun is a possible candidate for the next mafia boss.

Even though she can't say anything against it and knows is Tsuna's decision. And has faith, that whatever he will choose it would be the right decision, that doesn't mean she won't play a bit with her husband and the mafia.

So she writes a response letter in which she tells the tutor that because Tsuna has a little above average grades since Hibari started tutoring him, he doesn't need one. She also mentions to Tsuna in passing that there had been some attacks in Nanimori done by men in suits.

So the first time Tsuna meets Reborn, he tases him.

Hibari has waked the animal (herbivore) within Tsuna. So it's no wonder that when Tsuna is cornered one afternoon by Reborn his first instinct is to protect himself. And even though Reborn is a hitman, and moreover _the hitman_, he does not stand a chance in the face of a Tsuna who does not want to disappoint Hibari.

And to add salt to the wound, or pepper... Tsuna pepper sprays him and runs for his life.

Reborn is in his baby form. But Tsuna is not fooled. He spends 19/7 with a predator. He knows one, when he sees one.

Reborn does catch up and later in the future they decide to never mention this incident again (till Lambo finds Tsuna's journal and all hell breaks loose, but that's much much later). Tsuna soon learns he does regret pepper spraying Reborn, when the demon, ehm tutor takes his revenge. But he does not regret tasing him when Hibari, who somehow _knows_ looks so proud at him.

Tsuna has no idea how, but somehow even Nana looks proud at him and it may be a trick of the light but he swears she even smirked a little.

X

"Hieeee! What do you mean I'm the tenth Vongola boss?", asks Tsuna and he may hyperventilate a bit.

"Don't make that sound No-Good Tsuna!", threatens Reborn with his chameleon who just transforms into a gun, _**a gun!**_.

Tsuna groans. He should be scared but he is threatened on a daily basis by Hibari so it's not much of a difference.

He should also protest, but something tells him it is futile. He knows that look. It's a determined looks that won't take no for an answer.

"Just let me talk with someone first.",begs Tsuna and Reborn looks inquiring at him.

"You would involve Mama?"

"What? Of course not!", shouts Tsuna outraged.

Hibari is patrolling so Tsuna knows he will have to wait till the next day.

Though he has a feeling Hibari is going to end up enjoying this whole business, and that scares Tsuna.

But somehow it also excites him just a little bit.


	5. Dying Will Bullet? NO!

**A/n: Sorry for the wait. I've got some crazy days with school. **

**Thanks to everybody who faved and followed and for those of you who reviewed. I'm looking forward to your comments guys.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Ciaossu! Enjoy!**

"No!", snarled Hibari.

Tsuna peeked over his shoulder, hiding behind his body.

The barrel of a gun was glinting in the sun and towards his general area. Hibari and his tonfas were in the way.

The morning had begun normal enough. That is if you ignored the talking baby, dressed in a suit.

Tsuna , for fear of disappointing Hibari, woke on time as always only to see Reborn with glinting eyes holding a hammer over his head. Reborn seemed disappointed not to be able to hit Tsuna.

Tsuna made a memento to thank Hibari. Who knew what kind of torturous mornings would have awaited him otherwise.

He had a normal breakfast and then went to school.

On the way there Reborn asked Tsuna who the person was, Tsuna mentioned the other day. Tsuna grinned and started gushing about Hibari, and how cool Hibari was, and what an amazing friend, and kind when he wanted, and strong...

Reborn almost barfed a little when he saw the flushed Tsuna. But then Tsuna smiled sadly and said Hibari was his best friend, but he was never able to tell him that.

Reborn grinned and covered his face with his fedora.

He started explaining to Tsuna what Dying Will Flames were and about the Vongola bullet.

And then points the gun at Tsuna and prepares to shoot.

And then a pair of tonfas get in the way and Hibari snarls.

"Good morning Kyoya-kun.", greets Tsuna with a small smile like he's threatened on a daily basis and Hibari has to interfere (which he is).

"Tsunayoshi, what is the meaning of this?", asks Hibari without taking his eyes from the carnivore baby.

In another universe he might have respected him and wanted to fight him, but here this carnivore dared threaten his Tsunayoshi (Truthfully Hibari dreaded the day Tsunayoshi would get a boyfriend, yes a boyfriend, and had half a mind to lock Tsunayoshi somewhere.).

"Well you see, I'm apparently a candidate for a mafia boss.", smiles Tsuna rubbing the back of his head.

Hibari raises an eyebrow. And Tsuna tells him everything that happened since he met Reborn, excluding the tasing and pepper-spraying, but Hibari smirks and looks proudly at Tsuna.

Reborn twitches, but there were probably only three people in the whole wide world who would have noticed it and none of them is there.

When Tsuna get to explain Dying Will Flames and the special bullet Hibari turns at Reborn.

"No!"

Reborn raises an eyebrow and grits his teeth, again unnoticed.

"No to the mafia or no to the bullet?", he asks because he knows that while under normal circumstances he would beat Hibari with both hands behind his back, right now Hibari is in protector mode and a fight with him might lead to his loss.

"The bullet.", is the instant reply and they both hear Tsuna mumbling " I knew it!" under his breath.

"You will teach him all about he needs to know only when I'm there or I know exactly what you're going to teach him."

Reborn greets his teeth again.

"Very well."

"Don't think Tsunayoshi won't tell me everything. And in addition to that you will abide by the rules of Namimori, which means you are not allowed to disturb the peace under any form, which includes but is not limited to: stealing, kidnapping, murder, littering, throwing bombs, grenades, food, babies , pranks, starting fire, creating your own club, crowding, disturbing my sleep, harming small animals (this was accompanied with a look towards Tsunayoshi), not learning the anthem for Namimori middle school."

Reborn gritted his teeth again. He hadn't been put against a wall in a long time.

"Don't worry Reborn, I made pamphlets so it's easier for the people.", smiles Tsuna from behind Hibari.

"You will teach Tsunayoshi to control his flames without that bullet and in addition I also want to be taught to control them."

Reborn suddenly grins. He will not let himself be intimidated by children. And he may still have his fun torturing, teaching... no! Torturing dammit, those children.

Besides Hibari will make an excellent addition to the Family, thinks Reborn while watching Tsuna and Hibari make their way towards their school building.

Now Reborn only needs to make some calls to Gokudera and rethink the plan to get him in the family. Also it wouldn't be good for him to hope for the right hand man.

Tsuna laughs towards Hibari and Hibari looks fondly at him.

After all, thinks Reborn, that post is already taken.


End file.
